


你不抓他就不咬你-5

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Kudos: 2





	你不抓他就不咬你-5

被子不知道被谁卷走又被踢到手脚够不着的位置去，清晨空气透着凉意。一条尾巴顺着身/体的线条卷上大腿，尾巴尖试探性地在大腿/内/侧的肌肉上轻轻拍动了两下。  
埃尔文眼睛还没睁开，但是咧开嘴角笑了。  
他伸出手，追寻着热源，把躺身边的人拉进怀里亲吻。早晨刚生长出的胡渣可怕的扎人，换来被亲吻人的一阵挣/扎。利威尔抬手搂着埃尔文的脖子，忍耐着从下巴移到脖/颈的细小刺痛攻击。在嘴唇下移到小/腹/时，随着腰上忽然激起的一阵鸡皮疙/瘩猛地睁开了双眼。  
利威尔不喜欢这样没洗漱就开始的亲/热。转身要从床上逃下去，却被埃尔文一把搂/住了腰，更加放/肆地贴上来。怀里紧紧牵制住的人变得越来越小，埃尔文手臂收紧，还是没来得及拉住从手心滑走的一条毛色油亮的猫尾巴。  
大概又过了五分钟，听着洗手间传来的水声，埃尔文才完全清醒过来。睁眼对着空白的天花板，愣了几秒看向利威尔在的方向。对于他来说，最近能赖床的时间实在是珍贵，但远比不上把目光贴在自己爱人身上的每一秒。门口缝隙只露出了挺/翘/屁/股的弧形，上面一条没缩回去的尾巴。  
埃尔文审视的眼神被摇摆不定的尾巴引导着，回到象牙白的肌肤上，在圆弧的顶端停留了很久，才记起要把目光上移。利威尔早就探出头来，不满的看着他。眼神交汇又分离，利威尔示意他应当尽快处理一下裤/裆里不安分的东西。  
埃尔文坐起身，手脚敞开地对着利威尔。无视了对方满是警告的神情，张开双手对着他。  
等待着，直到带着热度的身体又回到自己怀里。  
妥协地又回到床边，利威尔贴着床沿低头给了他一个薄荷味的吻。在埃尔文舌尖向前探入时失去防备，被埃尔文侧身重新按回床上。埃尔文的手心顺着脖子向/下抚/摸，指尖滑过脊背中间的那条凹陷，再到腰窝上放肆地揉/捏。利威尔身体打着/颤摔回床铺上，在埃尔文手指挠/动尾巴/根/部上方时显出黑色软毛，团成一只不知该如何是好，左右扭动兴奋异常的黑猫。  
手指又回到黑猫下巴上，勾/着/细/软的毛发没挠两下就被猫爪搂/进怀里。黑猫探出尖爪钩住皮肤，抱着手指就咬。埃尔文也毫不退让，在猫的胸前继续撩/拨着皮毛。利威尔努力控制了力度还是咬地有点疼，但没见血，只在手背留下几道明显的白色划痕。  
埃尔文停下手指的动作看着猫，猫也挺着明亮的眼睛带着期望看他。湿润粉红的猫鼻尖往手心里探，渴/求更多的触/摸。  
“你究竟是想要还是不想要，利威尔。”黑猫摊开肚皮直直盯着他，用爪子撩/拨着手掌想咬下去，又从喉中发出一阵呼噜声。  
或许是喜爱玩弄人的情感，也或许是兴奋到思路混乱，埃尔文只能催促着利威尔再变成人形，要他给出答案。  
猫爪褪去黑毛，修长的手指缠/上埃尔文的指节。伸展的身体被埃尔文挤入的腰部阻挡，分开两/条大/张的腿。利威尔仰起上半身，/胯/下作为支点顶/在埃尔文的/挺/立上，下意识地/摩/擦着两人都兴/奋起来的/性/器/。埃尔文手上的薄茧摸着利威尔大/腿/内/侧/敏/感的皮肤，鼻尖蹭/在利威尔的耳边，呼吸喷在脖颈上，勾起身下人的/呻/吟。  
他们对视着，贴的极近却没有再一次亲吻。每一次的眨眼，每一次的吐息，每一个肌肤/相/亲/的动作都能激/起对方的笑容。他们不厌其烦地/挑/逗/着，又不肯让/性/事/步入正轨。就像两只玩闹的猫科动物，互相试探对方忍耐力的极限。  
这样的时间太宝贵，他们甚至不愿意用/性/爱/打断这样温存的时光。  
猫总是摸棱两可左顾右盼没个准确想法。但人确定，这是爱。  
TBC


End file.
